


taking on everything

by planetundersiege



Series: Catradora Week 2020 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Week 2020, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catradora Week 2020: Day 6: KissesGrowing up, she had actually never had to desire to kiss anyone.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	taking on everything

Catra was the first person Adora had ever kissed.

Growing up, she had actually never had to desire to kiss anyone, the thought had actually never crossed her mind. It wasn’t simply something she thought about, and she went on with her life without thinking about it. After all, there had been no one she felt like kissing, and not kissing someone didn’t make her life worse.

And on top of that, there was the war. Romantic relationships were pushed to the side, not mattering. Even if she wanted a relationship (which she didn’t at that point), she wouldn’t actively search for one, because that took time off the missions. If it happened, it simply happened.

Then Catra was finally back in her arms, they were on the same side again, and at that moment, she realized how much she had missed her best friend, and all the old attraction she felt for her came back in a tenfold. At first the feelings had been complicated, but she quickly understood that what she felt for Catra  _ was _ love. But she kept pushing that aside as her duty as She-ra.

But still, even if she realized she loved her, kissing still wasn’t on her mind.

Not until that moment, when she was near death’s door, Catra cradling her in her arms while telling her to stay, that she  _ loved her back. _ It all came so natural after that, the gentle touch, and their first kiss together. Her first kiss.

Sparks had flown everywhere, and she had felt safe and sound and happy, like she could defeat anything, the danger they were in completely thrown away. It felt like they could take on everything together, hand in hand.

And from that moment on, Adora knew everything was  _ right _ , and that Catra was the only person in the world that she would ever want to kiss.


End file.
